The present invention relates generally to motorcycle windshields, and more particularly, to motorcycle windshields which are safer in use than prior art motorcycle windshields.
Whereas almost all motorcycles sold today in the United States do not come equipped at the point of sale with windshields, or combination windshields and so-called "fairings", a large number of motorcycle purchasers prefer to have some form of wind protection somewhat permanently affixed to their motorcycles. Riders of this type are ordinarily able to choose between so-called "fairings", which include a windshield as well as other components, such a headlights and directional signal housings, etc., and a simpler and less expensive form of protection against wind, wind-blown objects, and other debris, namely, a relatively simple form of windshield.
While certain fairings offer substantial protection and certain aerodynamic advantages, many fairings are quite heavy, very expensive, difficult to remove, and tend to shroud components to which access should be readily available for maintenance.
Accordingly, there is a substantial demand for windshields of a type which may be affixed relatively readily to a motorcycle, and which offer good protection against the wind and against flying objects of various kinds, including insects, rain drops, and wind-blown debris of various kinds.
The typical motorcycle windshield presents several square feet of surface area to the air stream, and, accordingly, it must be mounted quite firmly to withstand wind forces. For example, in the case of a motorcycle traveling at the present legal speed limit, or at former, higher speed limits (which may be reinstated) and into headwinds of 25 to 30 miles per hour or more, the shield must withstand wind velocities approaching 100 miles per hour. In order to be desirable, such a windshield must be free from visual obstruction throughout all or a significant part of its central and upper portions. In addition, a satisfactory windshield must be mounted in such a manner as to minimize transmission of shocks and vibration to the windshield panel itself. Fatigue cracks can result from the transmission of such shocks and vibration and these cracks can be propagated to other parts of the shield, rendering it worthless.
Recently, studies have been made of the effects of motorcycle accessories on victims of accidents. These studies, and other continuing studies, have shown that a number of accessories which are intended to increase rider safety sometimes actually create hazards which are more dangerous than those hazards which the accessories are intended to protect against. By way of example, bars attached to the frame and thought by some people to be helpful in avoiding leg injuries have, in certain types of accidents, tended to trap riders who would otherwise be thrown from the vehicle, thus injuring them severely. Other such devices have caused motorcycles, which might otherwise slide harmlessly along the road after falling down, to roll over, thus violently throwing the rider from the cycle or injuring him if he remains with the cycle.
While windshields offer an obvious safety advantage, insofar as they tend to provide improved visibility, and diminish the likelihood that foreign objects will strike the face or even the eyes of a rider, it has been discovered by tests, and confirmed in accident reports, that windshields and/or their attachments can create a significant hazard to a rider who is thrown forward into or against the shield. In most cases, while the shield itself, if properly designed, will be torn away or shatter without leaving sharp edges, the shield supports have presented a serious hazard to the rider in accident situations. Typically, where the cycle stops suddenly, as where it is struck head-on by another vehicle, or when the cycle hits a fixed or slower moving object of much greater mass, the motorcycle stops or slows down suddenly, throwing the rider forward. In the case of accidents wherein the rider was thrown forward from motorcycles having windshields of the prior art type injuries to almost every forward-facing part of the body occurred.
The rider's head was sometimes thrown downwardly toward the upwardly extending ends of the windshield mounting, resulting in head or facial injury. Likewise, upwardly and rearwardly projecting ends of prior art windshield designs presented serious injury hazards to the chest, abdomen, etc. Quite commonly, these upwardly and rearwardly projecting windshield supports would engage the clothing of the rider or inflict a scraping or scratching type of wound, or both. In all such cases, the injuries to the rider were much more severe than they might have been in the absence of such upwardly projecting, or upwardly and rearwardly projecting, windshield supports.
In view of the dangerous characteristics of certain prior art motorcycle windshields and windshield support structures, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved motorcycle windshield assemblies.
Another object is to provide a windshield assembly for a motorcycle which does not present a hazard of upwardly extending end portions of windshield supports, or windshield support structures which extend both upwardly and rearwardly.
A further object is provide a motorcycle windshield which includes an improved structure for engaging the windshield itself.
Another object is to provide a motorcycle windshield having improved visibility as well as an improved support and mounting structure.
Still another object is to provide a motorcycle windshield wherein the mounting rods which extend above the profile of the fuel tank and steering crown are free from upwardly extending or upwardly and rearwardly extending projections.
A still further object is to provide a motorcycle windshield assembly wherein fasteners for attaching the shield to the rod extend axially into and terminate within an end portion of the support rod which is close to the windshield.
Another object is to provide a form of windshield support in which the portions of the support rod proximate to the windshield terminate in downwardly extending or downwardly and forwardly extending end portions instead of upturned end portions.
Another object is to provide a motorcycle windshield which includes a more reliable means of attaching the shield to the support rod and which is adapted to provide minimum stress concentration within the windshield.
Another object is to provide a motorcycle windshield which includes a strong and yet easily adjustable mounting system having one or more of the advantages referred to herein.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages are achieved in practice by providing a motorcycle windshield assembly which includes a windshield panel with a transparent portion, with the panel having means for attaching the lower portion thereof as well as the central or upper portion thereof to two or more relatively fixed portions of an associated motorcycle, and in which the center or upper portion is attached to the cycle by mounting rods having portions adjacent the windshield which are free from upturned ends, and which are therefore free of projections which are likely to injure a rider being thrown forward from the motorcycle and toward the windshield.
The exact manner in which these and other objects and advantages are achieved in practice will become more clearly apparent when reference is made to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention set forth by way of example and shown in the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numbers indicate corresponding parts throughout.